Violet
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Ezra's cousin Violet moves in with him, when she walks into his appartment Aria is sitting there. Violet & Mike start talking and maybe will try to bring Aria & Ezra back together...
1. Chapter 1

**Violet's POV**

Hello my name is Violet Marie Fitzgerald and I'm 16 years old, I have big blue eyes and blonde hair which curls at the end. Today is the day that I will move in with me cousin Ezra because my mom said she couldn't handle me anymore after I tried to kill myself. Me and Ezra always have been good friends so I guess that's why my mom wants me to move in with him. I actually don't really care where I live. Ezra always sent me emails with how he's doing and stuff, so I know that he and Aria broke up and that Ezra is teaching at her school again. And then there's his son, well I actually don't really know what I think about that. I have never really liked Maggie in the first place.

"Bye" I say to my mom as she drops me off at Ezra's apartment.

I walk up to Ezra's door and put the key in the lock which he gave me a couple weeks ago, I turn the key around and slowly open the door.

I walk inside and see a girl sitting on his couch, she turns her head to me and I immediately recognize her.

"Hey you must be Aria?" I ask her.

"Yes I am, who are you?"

I sign, so Ezra never told her about me I guess "I'm Violet, Ezra's niece but I guess that he never told me about you"

"No he never mentioned that he had a niece, did he tell you about me? "she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes he told me like everything, from that you guys met in a pub to the part when you broke up with him"

"Right" Aria said, I saw that she was getting uncomfortable.

"What are you actually doing here?" I asked curious

"Just sitting, I just love this place so much and felt like I needed to clear my mind"

"I know that feeling" I said and sat down next to Aria.

"What are you actually doing here?" She asked pointing to my suitcase.

"I'm moving in here, my mom said it would be better for me" I said

"Okay, to which school are you going?"

"My mom signed me in at Rosewood High, because Ezra teaches there so he can look after me and stuff"

"Do you know which class you're in?"

"11B"

"That's the same class as my little brother Mike, I think that you will like him"

"Okay" I say

We didn't say anything after that and after 10 minutes Aria needed to go.

"Well I guess I see you at school on Monday then" Aria said

"Yeah I guess so"

"I will tell Mike that you're in his class so then he can be your guide" she said giggling.

"He doesn't needs to if he don't want to"

"Ow I'm sure he would love to" she says "and one thing, please don't tell Ezra I was here he will probably think that I'm some kind of stalker"

"Yeah sure" I say giving her a small smile

"Bye" Aria says and she gives me a hug.

"Bye" I say back and I closed the door behind her.

I turn around and turn the tv on and just stared at the screen, not knowing what to watch.

A hour later Ezra comes home.

"Hey you're already here" he said.

Ezra and I had some mac and cheese which he cooked, after dinner we watched some tv and went to bed. I slept on the couch since my bed wasn't here yet.

**Next Morning**

I woke up but the sound of Ezra's alarm going off, He turned it off and I slowly sat up on the couch. Ezra made himself some coffee and we had some breakfast together.

After we ate breakfast I got dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans with a loose dark grey shirt and a pair of low violet converse, I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and applied a little bit of mascara. I grabbed my blue jacket and rushed out the door following Ezra to his car. The car ride was silent, I was just listening to the radio not knowing what to say. Ezra parked into a parking spot at the teacher's parking lot, I got out the car and said bye to Ezra. I walked towards the entrance of school while Ezra stayed outside to talk with some teacher. I saw Aria stand by her locker, I tried to just walk past her but she had already seen me.

"Hey Violet" she said while smiling at me.

"Hey" I said neutral.

Aria heard that my voice was different then yesterday and asked "What's wrong?"

"I just don't really like to be around people, they will all just judge you on how you look without even saying one word to you"

"I understand, high school isn't always easy"

I let out a small sigh and just stare at the ground.

"Mike will be here in a minute"

"Wait what?" I asked shocked

"Mike my brother he said he was fine with showing you the school and walk you to classes"

"Okay" I said slowly. I actually didn't want to make friends or even talk with people, because in the end all they do is let you down and you will just end up hurt.

Before I knew it Mike was standing next to me.

"You must be Violet" he asked showing me a boyish smile which made me weak in the knees.

"Yes and you must be Mike" I shook his hand which he held out to me.

"Nice to meet you, I got your papers for today already for you so just follow me" he said, I let out a small laugh about how silly he was and followed him them, while walking he said "Aria told me that you're a nice person"

"Ow that's sweet of her to tell you" I answered "she only told me that you're her brother"

"Well you can ask me anything you want and I will answer" he said smiling "here is our first class, history a subject which I hate"

"Me too" I said.

Mike sat down on a table in the back next to the window "Violet come sit here" he said pointing to the table next to him.

I walked into the room saying nothing and just sat down at the table which Mike was pointing at.

The first two hours went by slowly, I only said something when the teacher asked and that was it. Now it was lunch time and Mike went to sit with his friend, which I completely understood. I just went to sit down alone at a table, which I didn't care about because I liked it to be alone sometimes. After 5 minutes Mike came sit next to me which surprised me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" I asked him curious.

"I should but there was this lonely girl sitting here and I thought let's be nice and keep her company" he said taking the seat across from mine.

"Well that's sweet of you" I said

"So is there anything you want to know about me?" he asked smiling

"Just tell me as much as you can" I said

"Okay" Mike said "my full name is Michelangelo Montgomery but everybody calls me Mike, I have a sister whose name is Aria but you already know that" Mike gave me a wink and continued "My parents got divorced a couple months ago and my mom is now dating a guy who runs The Brew, I love to play lacrosse and have ice blue eyes and brown hair as you can see" he said pointing to his hair "oh and I'm 16 years old"

I was speechless "that's a lot of information" was all I could say.

"Anything else you want to know?" he asked smiling

"Are you seeing anybody at the moment?" yes it was a bold questions but I just really wanted to know it.

"No" he said "what about you?"

"Same" I said staring at my hands.

"And now you know everything about me I want to know everything about you" he said still smiling.

"Sure" I said and leaned a but forward which made the sleeves of my shirt rais up a little bit, that was when I saw the smile on Mike's face disappear and turned into a shocked look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

**Thanks for reading, there will be more of Aria & Ezra in next chapter and maybe even their POV { or I will just let the whole story be Violet's POV don't know yet, tell me what you think is better} I don't know if I will make a whole thing between Violet & Mike or just leave them being friends, let's just say Mike & Violet are going to play a role in Aria & Ezra's relations ship with each other x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Violet's POV**

"Sure" I said and leaned a but forward which made the sleeves of my shirt raise up a little bit, that was when I saw the smile on Mike's face disappear and turned into a shocked look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

When Mike said nothing I followed his eyes and saw that my sleeve of my shirt had raise a little bit and that there a big burn scar visible was on my arm.

"Ow it's nothing" I said and rolled my sleeve back down.

"That's not nothing Violet!" Mike said yelling "You don't just get scars like that"

I was shocked that he was yelling at me and it made me scared "Just forget about it okay?" I said shy.

"I can't just forget about that!" he said still yelling.

That was too much for me and I picked up my backpack and ran out of the cafeteria into the toilet and locked the door. I sat down on a closed toilet and broke down crying "don't cry Violet come on stay strong" I whispered to myself.

After a few minutes I heard the door open and close again and then Mike's voice "Violet I know you're in here"

I didn't want to answer him or speak with him so I said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked and…" it was silent for a few seconds and then Mike continued "I care about you even though I have known you less than 4 hours"

This made me smile a little bit and I got out the stall and gave Mike a hug "thank you" I whispered "you're the first person who actually cares"

"That's what friends are for" he said smiling "the break is over we have to go to class now"

I smiled and followed him to our next class.

The rest of the day went by slowly Mike and I talked more and more ever class and at the end of the day we went our separate ways.

I walked into the library and got my book out of my bag and started to read, there was a hour left before Ezra's last class finished and he didn't want me to walk home.

After 45 minutes I had finished my book and just stared out of the window, it was weird how everything reminded me of her, I missed her so much and I know it's all my fault even though people keep telling me it isn't.

**Aria's POV**

I walked into the library seeing Violet sitting there and staring out of the window, why did she have to look so much like Ezra? The way they stared was the same and it made me miss him.

I know I shouldn't have walked away but it somehow happened and I regret it every second, I walked closer to Violet and sat down next to her.

"Hey Violet" I said, when she turned her head to me I saw tears in her eyes "what's wrong?"

"Ow nothing, I just had a rough first day" she said while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Okay, why are you still at school I thought your class already finished?"

"I'm waiting for Ezra so I can drive home with him, he doesn't want that I walk alone"

On that moment Ezra came into the library and called Violet's name, I turned my head around and we looked each other straight in the eyes both not wanting to look away.

"I have to go see you tomorrow" Violet said which made my eyes tear away from Ezra's.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" I said and looked back at Ezra, he was still staring at me.

"Ezra are you coming?" Violet asked when she was a couple feet behind him and saw that he wasn't following her.

"Uh yeah sure" Ezra said and he follow Violet, he turned his head one more time to look at me and then walked away.

**Ezra's POV**

Still paralyzed by what just happened I sat down in the car, Violet sat down into the passenger's seat and said "what was that?"

"I don't know what happened"

"Ezra stop denying it you just miss her" she said laughing.

"No I'm fine without her."

Violet didn't say anything and just looked out of the window for the rest of the ride.

When we got home she watched something on tv and I started to make dinner, after a couple minutes her phone rang and she picked up after a few rings.

"Hey" she said happily, I had no Idea who it was but she disappeared into the bathroom and I couldn't hear her anymore.

**Violet's POV**

Ezra was cooking dinner and my phone rang, I looked at the screen and saw Mike's name I picked up said "Hey" and walked into the bathroom so Ezra couldn't hear me.

"Hey, Aria is acting strange do you know what happened"

I thought for a moment and said "She saw Ezra today and they didn't tear their eyes away from each other for a couple minutes, maybe that.

"Yeah I guess it's that" Mike said "so do you still want them to get back?"

"Yes Ezra is kind of miserable"

"Okay I have a plan but I will tell you about that tomorrow, just make sure he has nothing to do tomorrow night"

"Okay I guess I can do that, see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" and Mike hang up the phone.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw that dinner was read, I sat down and we started talking about how our days went while eating.

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow night?" I asked after a couple minutes?"

"No I don't think so"

Perfect I thought.

"Why?"

"I wanted to go see a movie with you or something" I said

"Okay" Ezra said, I could hear in the tone of his voice that he didn't completely believe me but that was fine.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
